Sensei
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: just some plotless sex really.... read at own precation. Yaoi boyXboy love and all that crap....dont say I dident warn you!
1. Chapter 1

**Moonwolf:** god I'm so tired...and my muse seem to have died (blinks owlishly)

**Kakashi:** aww atleast you got a lemon up! (cheerful)

**M****oonwolf:**yeah...so tell me if ya love it or hate it...might get my muse going for the other storys I got going (sighes)

* * *

"And that concludes our lesson for today, Hatake stay behind, the rest of you can go" a big whoop and cheers were heard before all except one student left the classroom. The teacher carefully cleaned of the blackboard before turning to his student, Hatake Kakashi "Hatake…perhaps you want to explain to me what this is?" the teacher blushed as he held up a short stack of papers. Kakashi gave a one eyed smile as his face was hidden by his turtleneck and silvery grey hair hanging into his left eye "that seems to be my assignment Uzumaki-sensei" Uzumaki Naruto, youngest teacher ever to grace the halls of Konoha collage sputtered and blushed deeper " no its not! It's a porn novel!" the blond teacher as good as shouted as he turned to his desk, back facing his student.

Kakashi quickly used this to his advantage, moving up behind his teacher and pulling the shorter man by his hips against Kakashi's own muscled body. Naruto gasped and dropped the papers he had been holding "H-Hatake! What are you…" lips trailed along his exposed throat, sending sparks down to his stomach "relax sensei…" Kakashi murmured as he tighten his grip on the squirming teacher. But Naruto couldn't, this was his student touching him! "Hatake please… you can't…" teeth's nibbled along the slim neck "why not sensei…" the deep tempting voice in his ear sent shivers along Naruto's spine.

Pale hands pinned his own tan ones to the desk as pearly white teeth's nipped along his neck, a tongue soothing the small hurt they caused. Naruto let a shuddering breath escape as he felt the others heat against his back, so close and tempting, trying to get Naruto to give in…give up "no one would know sensei… only us" the voice was back in his ear, the tongue licking the shell of his ear "I…I…caah!" he was pulled closer to the heat behind him, the hands still holding his as they wrapped around his stomach "cant…or wont sensei?"

Kakashi smirked at the breathy whimpers his sensei couldn't keep back as he thrust his front against the tempting blonds rear. The first time he had seen the blond he had believed the man to be a new student but image the others surprise to learn that this young looking blond…this tempting little nymph with enough beauty to make Adonis cry was his sensei. Oh Kakashi couldn't believe his luck at that moment when Uzumaki Naruto was introduced to the student body as the sensei of his class.

And now here he was, holding the other man so close he could almost smell the arousal that was slowly but surly stirring to life in the others pants. Moving one hand under the crisp white shirt, Kakashi rubbed the hard planes of Naruto's belly, feeling the soft skin "p-please…Kakashi…stop" Naruto's voice was so weak, his mind still softly protesting even as his body submitted. Kakashi smirked wider and slid his hand down, still pinning his teacher with his body and other hand. Cupping the half hard organ he started to rub, delighting in the choked moans and whimpers issued from his chosen one, his mind even more determined to make the blond his.

Naruto's mind was in total chaos as Kakashi continued giving him the most mind boggling pleasure he had ever experience "a-a-ah! Kakashi!…don't stop!" he gave in, shuddering as Kakashi's grip tighten on him "finally" was faintly muttered behind him. The blond squeaked as he was twirled around, eyes finally coming to rest on Kakashi's exposed face as his back dug into the desk behind him. Soft lips, mismatched blue and red eyes, a scar running down the left but otherwise Kakashi had no mark on his face. Naruto could barely see the stubbles along his jaw before the silver haired man sealed his lips over the blonds own.

The kiss started out gentle, Kakashi taking his time in exploring his newly won prize and Naruto not sure how to go on, but then Kakashi grinded against Naruto, causing the blond to gasp. Like a snake Kakashi took this to his advantage, his tongue slipping past plump lips to tease gums and coax the others tongue into action. Timidly Naruto responded to what Kakashi was doing to him, rising the heat between them as the blond felt the other popping open the buttons on his shirt. The kiss grew in passion and lust, bodies moulded against each others and touches parted on both.

Finally Kakashi got the shirt open but stopped as the tie his sensei worn got in the way, giving a frustrated sound he started in on it as he moved his lips to the tan neck. Naruto gasped for breath and moaned softly as his student worked on his neck and tie. A soft sound of triumph was heard as Kakashi got the tie of and pulled the shirt down to the blonds wrist but no farther. The shirt worked well as cuffs should Naruto try to protest again.

Naruto was far from protesting as he felt Kakashi's skilful tongue moving down his chest, lavishing the skin with nips and sucks. Mewling Naruto supported himself against the desk, least he fall down on the floor but then Kakashi latched onto his nipple and Naruto couldn't contain the loud moan that came from his throat "AH! Kashi!" in his lust addled mind he gave his student what would become a pet name in the future.

Kakashi himself hummed around the hardening bud as he twirled his tongue around it, pulling on the other rosy nipple with his fingers. He switched when the bud in his mouth became fully hard and continued working on the other, his hands gently sliding down Naruto's sides before resting on the blonds tight ass. He squeezed roughly as he sucked hard on the nipple in his mouth and was rewarded with a throaty moan "jump up on the desk sensei…" he whispered against the tan skin that had tempted him so. Naruto swallowed heavily and tried clearing his voice "w-what?" he blushed deeply at the squeaky quality of his voice.

Kakashi snickered softly and blew a cold breath over the wet nipples " I said…up on the desk sensei…or do you need help" he smirked and lifted him up by his ass, setting the blond man on the edge of the desk. Naruto made a surprised noise at his student strength but mewled when Kakashi's hands went for his pants, quickly undoing both belt and zipper. And then that big, strong hand was doing delicious things to Naruto's member, pulling, stroking, squeezing, sometimes soft other times hard, some fast others slow.

Naruto was so lost in the pleasure given he slid down until his back was resting on the hard wood of the desk, giving Kakashi a delicious view of his twisting form. The dominant felt his pants getting uncomfortable tight and decided to rid himself of that problem. With the hand he wasn't already using he unzipped himself and pushed down his jeans. Naruto tilted his head to watch as he heard the zipper "K-Kakashi? What are you…" Kakashi didn't give his teacher the time to finish the sentence, knowing that the blond was still reluctant if he gathered himself enough to think. He quickly dove down and engulfed the throbbing flesh, smirking in smug satisfaction at the blonds howl of pleasure.

Pulling his mouth away he continued stroking "not so loud sensei…cant have the others hear you" he scolded softly before resuming his other task, sucking the head into his mouth. Naruto whimpered and struggled to get lose his hands from his own shirt "ah! Kakashi…please…" he begged softly, trying to not make any to loud sounds. Kakashi hummed and licked along the vein as he went deeper before pulling up fluently, delighting in the mewls and whimpers coming above him as he kicked of his jeans, happy that he had gotten rid of the shoes before this.

He pulled away from the tempting member and leaned up to kiss Naruto possessively "do you know how much you have tempted me sensei?" he questioned lowly as he stroked the blonds cock. Naruto groaned "w-what?" Kakashi chuckled at the innocent question "the way you walk, the way you smile…everything you do sensei tempt me" he licked along a whiskered cheek "and when I see how Sabaku-sensei and Hyuuga-sensei stare at your ass or how Uchiha-sensei always finds excuses to touché you… it makes my blood boil" he hissed. Naruto blinked confused, Gaara, Neji and Sasuke of all people wanted him… alright first of all ew and second huh?

But Naruto couldn't follow through on that thought as a slick finger found his entrance and circled it coyly "hnnn…" the blond arched his entire back. Kakashi smirked "surprised? You shouldn't be…after all hand lotion is something every girl carry" he chuckled and rotated his finger, widening the narrow passage before adding another. Naruto winched at the added thickness but was soon soothed by a kiss as his student continued twisting and scissoring gently.

Soon enough a third digit was added as Naruto writhed on the surface of his desk, Kakashi sucking on his neck as he prepared his own sensei for something much bigger then three fingers. Naruto groaned loudly and tried to tug his hands out of the wrinkled shirt, keening as Kakashi pulled his fingers out "Kakashi please…" he tugged his arms slightly and Kakashi smiled "sit up then sensei…lets get it of you if you really cant stand it on" he took a hold of the blonds shoulders and helped him sit up and slip of the shirt.

The minute his arms were lose Naruto slinged them around Kakashi's narrow shoulders, trapping the other man in a embrace as he kissed the other wildly. Kakashi growled and pushed the blond down onto the desk again, his throbbing erection near bursting of impatient for the warm silky heat that was his sensei's entrance. Naruto's cry was muffled against Kakashi's lips as the silver haired student slowly stared to fill up the other, taking his careful time with the blond he was claiming.

Kakashi grunted as Naruto's nails dug into his back "careful sensei… you don't want to draw blood now hmm?" he whispered. Naruto whimpered but loosened his nails from the now reddened skin, small pools of tears coming from sky blue eyes "shhh sensei…its gonna be alright…just wait…" he wiped the tears away, kissing the blond over his face. Naruto clung to Kakashi "it…it hurts…" he gasped "I know it dose…just relax sensei… please relax" Kakashi whispered and tilted the blond face to kiss him, hoping to distract him from the pain.

Eventually the blond relaxed, shifting slightly against the other. It was Kakashi's signal to finally start moving, moaning at the tight sensation of the small blond around him. Naruto hissed softly, anchoring his arms around his student's neck as Kakashi started to move "oh god…" he moaned softly at the pulling sensation. Kakashi smirked "good?" he thrust into the blond Adonis who gave a cry "yes!"

He continued moving, gaining speed and strength, loving how his teacher responded to him. Naruto was to lost in pleasure but when Kakashi's hard rod hit that magical spot he howled loudly, causing Kakashi to chuckle "oh god!" smirking Kakashi slowed down "found your prostrate huh?" Naruto could only nod in answer. Kakashi pulled Naruto's legs up until they almost touched the blonds shoulders "hold your legs up for me sensei" blushing as he took a hold under his knees, Naruto smiled shyly up at Kakashi.

Grinning down at Naruto, Kakashi started again at a slow pace but it didn't take long before he was drilling into the other fiercely, both sweaty and moaning. Naruto mewled as Kakashi once again nailed his prostrate head on, feeling his orgasm coming close with every thrust, every kiss and lick. Hissing as he felt the blonds tight channel tightening even more he kissed the blond desperately, his hand wrapping around the blonds cock to stroke the other to a climax.

Naruto spasmed and cried out Kakashi's name, the latter giving a quiet shudder as his own release was granted with his sensei's come splashing both stomachs. Tired and panting they rested on the desk, Naruto's legs slipping down to hang over the desk rim and Kakashi laying against Naruto's chest, trying to gather air into empty lungs.

Finally Kakashi pulled away, winching as his oversensitive cock was pulled out of Naruto. He watched in slight fasanation as some of his cum ran out of the red hole but Naruto quickly pulled a leg up to hide it, blushing as he did. Kakashi only smiled and nuzzled the blonds neck "I think we need to get dressed sensei… and I need a ride home" he smirked as Naruto squeaked out a yes, then he swooped down for another kiss.

* * *

**AN:** sooo...love? hate? please tell

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonwolf**: my god….this is developing a plot….nuuuuu!! (slams head on desk)

**Kakashi: ** …whats so wrong with a plot? As long as I get naru (tilts head)

**Moonwolf:** you already know I got several stories up and running Kakashi… Iruka of the ocean…before he cheats and foxy….three stories!

**Genma: **well you don't really have to do a chapter for before he cheats…. After all you said it was a one shoot

**Kakashi:** thought I would love if you did one for foxy and for sensei

**Moonwolf: **….lot of help you two are

**Kakashi: **Hey atleast I didn't laugh when you had to read up on erotic massages or the sextoys…

**Moonwolf: **…. Ignore him . ….please

* * *

**A month**

Kakashi gently moved his hand down the tanned chest beside him, smiling as the blond man twitched under his touch. His fingers strayed towards a nipple, flipping the gold nipple ring that he had convinced his sensei to get… of course it had taken some time but it was worth it he smirked to himself. Thought his slightly older lover did already some decorations on his body in the forms of tattoos, a nine tailed fox that covered his back and a smaller love kanji on his ankle.

He hummed as he moved lower, brining down the sheets covering his delicious blond. Naruto shifted as chilled air meets his exposed skin but remained perfectly in deep sleep, the silver pervert grinned "you sleep to deep sensei…makes you a easy target" he whispered huskily. Gently brining the blonds arms above his head, Kakashi took the purple furred handcuffs he had prepared last night, gently and silently tightening them to the headboard and his sensei's wrists.

Kakashi snickered softly as he moved to the side of the bed, brining his bag filled with 'fun' stuff….oh and his clothes and such. He had planned this for a little while, wanting to bring a little extra into the game. That was not to say that the sex wasn't good but new addictions was always fun...and made it last longer. He hummed quietly as he bought out a few toys like the vibrating cockring, cooling lubeand a small vial of massage oil. Kukuku Kakashi was going to enjoy this!

Laying the other items to the side he uncorked the massage oil, the warm vanilla smell hitting his nose instantly as he poured a little into his hands before rubbing them together. He then proceeded to straddle the still sleeping blond…thought that wouldn't be for long, Kakashi smirked as he placed his oiled hands on the soft planes of Naruto's belly, gently rubbing the tan skin under his hands. Naruto shifted slightly under his touch but still didn't wake up so Kakashi's hands moved higher his hands rubbing soft skin. His thumbs digged into the muscles right in the middle of his chest before moving in circles to the sides, fingers pinching pinched nipples on the way. Underneath him Naruto squirmed and gave a startled moan.

Sleepy blue eyes opened slowly, still dazed from his very lifelike dream "morning sensei" a husky voice whispered and Naruto's eyes flew open "Kakashi!" he cried out. He tugged on his arms only to discover that they were bound together and he couldn't help his bulging eyes at that discovery, Kakashi only laughed "oh don't worry Naruto…its only for fun" he smirked.

Naruto shifted his head enough to see what was holding him and couldn't help but blink "…purple handcuffs?" he turned disbelieving eyes back to his student. Kakashi only smiled and lent down, kissing the blond hard. Naruto gasped as clever fingers rubbed his nipples and Kakashi took that to his advantage, slipping his tongue into the cavern that had quickly become familiar to his touch.

Pulling back the silver haired couldn't stop the smirk of want that Naruto issued "hush sensei… after all I haven't finished your massage" Naruto gave him a dazed look that pleased Kakashi. He was the one to produce that look, not the Uchiha, not the Hyuuga and not Sabaku, Him!

Lightly skimming his fingers down the tanned chest, he let them rest on the juncture between Naruto's groin and thigh, smiling at the breathy whimpers the action produced. His smile widen even more at the half hard organ nestled along Naruto's thigh. He brushed it lightly, chuckling at the groan that Naruto couldn't keep out "surly I'm better then this sensei? Only half hard?" he faked a pout. Naruto blushed heavily "y-you are" he whispered but his voice was lost In the mewl as Kakashi started to rub his inner thigh and the space between groin and thigh.

Kakashi continued the erotic massage, for once happy that Genma had written them both down on the lesson…though it had been embarrassing touching his best friend like that! Kakashi used feather light touches as he moved down the muscled thigh to the blonds kneecaps, delighting in the shivers and whimpers. He rubbed the backside, chuckling as Naruto tried hiding his face against the pillows "now now kitten…none of that" he slipped his fingers under the tan whiskered cheek, pulling the face until he could kiss him gently, almost chastely.

His hands touch was anything but chaste, slipping around the now fully hard organ "I seem to have a plaything here" Kakashi chuckled and grabbed the cockring, quickly strapping it on. Naruto whined "nuuu….not that Kashi…please" big blue eyes stared up at him "don't use those eyes sensei…" he growled "they just tempt me" Naruto mewled as Kakashi turned the ring on low speed, clearly not used to the toys yet.

Kakashi cursed softly at the sight that Naruto made, quickly grabbing his cock to give it a hard squeeze "hell sensei… you should see yourself… soo needy you look" Naruto moaned and Kakashi quickly grabbed the lube he had. Squeezing out a dollop onto his fingers he lent down to kiss the blond, his fingers sliding down the blonds crack. Naruto gasped at the cooling sensation "oh!…cold….hnnn" he muttered against Kakashi's lips. He chuckled "its cooling lube sensei… but don't worry" he smirked and slipped a finger inside, laughing at the high pitch whine that the blond came with "I'll warm you up soon enough" he twisted the finger before adding another roughly.

Naruto's body arched like a bow before his legs snapped around Kakashi's waist ""oh god…Kashi…more" he begged breathlessly and Kakashi smirked, his fingers reaching deeper before twisting around, finding Naruto's tender spot. Naruto screamed "oh god!"

And Kakashi couldn't keep from laughing as he added the third diggit "remember when we started this sensei…how reluctant you were?" he spread his fingers inside of the blond "b-bastard…. You p-pinned me to the desk…." he couldn't get farther as Kakashi brushed the magical spot once again "mmm and what fun it was" he snickered.

He nipped at the tan neck, smiling as the blond couldn't contain his sounds of pleasure "I can believe your mine at times…" he whispered before sucking hard on Naruto's neck, wanting to leave a nice hicky to warn of those bastards. Naruto was to far gone to respond or tell him to stop, he begged Kakashi breathlessly to do something, anything and the vibrating cockring was soo not helping him gather his mind.

Kakashi lent back when he was sure there would be a good size mark on the others neck, pulling his fingers out of the hot passage. Naruto whimpered at the silver pervert "Kashi…Kashi please…need…need you" Kakashi grabbed the lube tube again quickly filling his hand with some. Hissing as he spread the cooling lube over his cock, he turned up the vibrating cockring on medium setting. Naruto's whole back arched of the bed.

Kakashi smiled and rubbed the tip of his hard on against Naruto's hole, smearing precum all over "you ready sensei?" he questioned huskily. Naruto could barley nod, wanting…no **needing** Kakashi to do something. Kakashi decided to quit teasing, feeling himself coming towards the edge of his patient. Quickly sliding inside his lover, he couldn't keep the loud groan from escaping him. Naruto faired no better as he mewled loudly, bucking up to meet Kakashi "ah…so big…please Kashi, please" he writhed under the other.

Kakashi grabbed onto Naruto's hips, stilling the other "sensei…please keep still…or this will end to soon" he whispered out through gritted teeth's as he rested his face against the blonds neck. Naruto tried to keep still, pulling on the handcuffs as he fought to keep calm. Finally Kakashi lifted his face from the blonds neck, finding his way to the candy pink lips as he started to thrust into the other.

Thrust after thrust, moans and groans mingled along with sweat and pleas. Naruto cried out as Kakashi hit his prostrate head on "oh god!…Kashi the ring…let me cum...oh god let me cum" Kakashi panted and reached down, fingers sliding over his bed partners hard flesh "you will Naru-chan…" he quickly pulled it of and thrust hard into the willing body beneath him, kissing him hard as he did.

Naruto came almost instantly, the high pitched scream being swallowed up by Kakashi's mouth. Not long after Kakashi came to, the tightening of the blond channels pulling it out of him. Both lay there, panting and totally exhausted, trying to gather some strength until... "Kas….unlock me" came Naruto slurred voice and Kakashi laughed.

* * *

**AN: …. **longest lemon I ever written ;


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonwolf**: third chapter here you go! And I have nothing more to say

* * *

**Green eyed monster**

Neji chuckled as he walked with Naruto towards their respective classroom, once again blessing the principle for putting Uzumaki near HIS classroom and not Uchiha or Sabaku. Student where looking at them adoringly as they walked thought the hallways and it was no wonder whey, after all… they where some of the HOTTES sensei ever. Well some of them, Naruto was just to damn adorable to be hot…he was more like gorgeous. Naruto laughed loudly, the happiness of his voice washing over them all "and then Asuma-sensei goes 'why Ibiki-sensei! I had no idea you felt that way about my eyes!' and then he flutters his eyes like a girl, Hahahah"

Neji only smiled as he let his eyes glide over his co-worker, the white eyes stopping on that detectible ass of the Uzumaki, oh how he wanted to squeeze that hot, hard and most likely tight ass. During his predatory white eyes he never notice the mismatched eyes glaring at him from the shadows "oh heres my stop! See ya later Neji" Naruto smiled at the other sensei as said person snapped out of his X-rated thoughts. Neji smiled and lent against the wall "yeah later Naruto…but I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me?" his eyes were inviting and Naruto flushed "oh sorry Neji but I already have plans for lunch" and then the door went such in the wide eyed Hyuuga's face.

Kakashi smirked from beside his locker until he remembered…Naruto didn't have any plans with him!

**Lunch time!**

Naruto hummed happily as he slurped down even more ramen, Gaara sitting beside him watching as the noodles got sucked into that smooth, small, pink mouth. Oh Gaara could think of something else that the blond could suck on, fufufufufu.

"Oi Gaara! Are you listening to me!?" a hand waved in front of his face and Gaara grabbed it without thought, holding it tightly and pulling. Naruto fell forward into his lap "gah!" the blond was squirming like crazy and Gaara could barley keep his emotionless mask up as he felt 'little Gaara' stir to life.

Naruto grumbled as he finally got up "that was unnecessary Gaara" he pouted and returned to his ramen. Gaara only gave a soundless chuckle "you soon done? Lunch break is soon done Uzumaki" Naruto sighed but nodded "yeah…just let me pay my tab and…" the redhead put money on the table "I'll take it now come on" he grabbed Naruto's upper arm and dragged him away.

Not far away a certain silver haired student narrowed his eyes even more. The bastard did not just touch Naruto… Gaara slung his arm around Naruto's waist "Naruto…I was wondering if later you would like to go on a date with me…just us two, a restaurant and some wine hmm?" Kakashi's fist tighten into they were white from the pressure.

Naruto suddenly laughed and pushed Gaara's hands away "I'm sorry Gaara but I don't see you that way!" his blond fox blushed in embarrassment and Kakashi snickered as he sneaked away…he didn't need to see more but Naruto's next words stopped him dead in his tracks "besides I promised Sasuke-teme I stay and help him out"

**The School, later night**

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blond dobe drool on some more paperwork. Silently kicking the his chair away he moved towards the blonde, gently carding one hand through the silky blond hair. Naruto didn't even stir and Sasuke smirked wider and nuzzled his nose into the tan neck, sniffing out his scent with delight "mmm…" Naruto moaned shifted slightly and the Uchiha feel himself respond to the blonds sounds.

Pale hands slowly slid down the blonds shirt back, stopping only when they could rest on Naruto's ass. Sasuke squeezed and then gained what Jiraya would have called a hentai face "oh yeah…I'm gonna take a piece out of this" he chuckled in a evil way and continued to kneed the blonds ass as he finally got a hold of it.

Naruto whimpered in his sleep and tried to shift away. Sasuke frowned as Naruto muttered something sounding like 'not here…cant do it now…' and he frowned even deeper as Naruto's shift pulled his shirt away to show of a big hicky on the back of his neck. Sasuke twitched at the sight, the dobe already had someone?!

He quickly forgot that as a loud bang was heard outside from the parking lot. He rushed over to the window and looked out, aware that Naruto was STILL not awake!

It did not take long to find out what caused the sound as he saw HIS car on fire! "MY CAR!!" he ran out the classroom and tore down the halls, never noticing Kakashi slipping inside the classroom to find a yawning Naruto rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fists. Kakashi smiled "ohayo sensei!" he said cheerily and Naruto gave him a sleepy smile "hey Kashi…what ya doing here"

Kakashi hummed and walked up to him "oh I'm here to get you…Uchiha-sensei had to leave so he asked me to get you home since you don't have your car today" he eye smiled and lifted Naruto out of the chair. The blond squeaked and clung to silvery one "o-ohy! I can walk" Kakashi only shrugged "so? I figured I could carry you so you could sleep on" Naruto sighed and laid his head on the others shoulder, grumbling only slightly. The younger of the two slipped a note on the desk for the Uchiha to read when he returned.

Kakashi then smiled and walked towards the other end of the school, knowing the Uchiha would take the other route back…after he got the fire down which was doubtful. It didn't take long for Kakashi to find his car but Naruto still managed to fall asleep again, signalling just how tired the other was.

As quietly as he could, Kakashi buckled up his lover and closed the car door before moving to the driver seat and buckling himself up. The car ride was uneventful as Naruto kept on sleeping but Kakashi didn't really care as he finally got his blond away from those three perverts. Kakashi fumed, they touched his Naruto…HIS damn it! No one touched what was Kakashi's, especially after all the hard work he had laid down into getting Naruto to be his.

All the long hours of planning and plotting, the touching and convincing and then…the seduction of the blond Adonis. All had lead him to where he was now…carrying the blond back to his own apartment for the weekend. Of course tomorrow Naruto would be slightly pissed of course Kakashi had as good as abducted him but meh, who cared…except Naruto that was…umm best not tell Naruto that or he might send Kakashi to the couch…NUUU NOT THE COUCH!!

He shuddered at the thought, he hated to sleep on the couch when he had a hot and gorgeous body in his bed. He knocked softly on his door and waited…and waited…and waited. His eye was started to twitch and then finally Genma opened the door "that was about time Kakashi I was starting to think you run away" the dirty blond guy muttered then took a double take at the other.

"Is that…Naruto-sensei?" Genma asked weakly and Kakashi smirked "I said I had a lover didn't I…just never told you who" he made his way past his gaping friend. He greeted his friends that was sitting in the sofa. Raidou, Hayate, Anko, Tenzou and Iruka were all staring at Kakashi as he went to his room to deposit Naruto on the bed so he could change his working clothes into one off Kakashi's large shirts. He looked cute as he curled up on the bed, dressed in a to large t-shirt.

As he pulled up the sheets to cover the blond he kissed Naruto's forehead and whispered a good night. Naruto smiled and Kakashi returned to the living room and his very quite friends… to quite. Kakashi took one look at them and sighed "okay…ask your questions" it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**AN: hmmm…. No sex this time…eh just as well really as I don't feel up for writing it.**


End file.
